Twins?
Twins? Family is the most precious thing that you can have. Without your family, there is nobody to comfort you when you have a heartbreak. Than you won't have someone to live with or to love. I couldn't live without my twin brother. I just can't. I can't live without my Yang. But that's obvious. Because I am Yin. "Yeah, it could posibly be." my world said. "He has a point. You really look like each other." the maroon haired girl said. "But it isn't really logical. I mean how is it that I do not remember that I have a twin sister?" the boy, I will call him just for now my twin, that looks exactly like me asked. "Yeah, you have a point." my world said an scratched his head. "Maybe you were separated after your birth." the, I will call her maroon head, maroon haired girl said. "That could maybe be happend." my world said to me and my twin. "That could be, but even." my twin said. "It could be true, that's it. Now let us welcome her." the maroon head said. "Wait, first we'll get the others." my world said. Others? Were there others of their "group" here? "Of coarse! Just wait here." the maroon head said. At her eyes to see, she always agree with what he said. It irritated me and my twin. We just ran them over. My world and maroon head looked at us with a suprised look. My world ran to me and grabbed my arm. I pulled it away and looked at him with a frangnent look. His eyes widend and I just walked further with my twin. My world just ran over to me. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked me and no you didn't. You'll never do something wrong to me. Your my world. I just shook my head. "Than why are you walking away from me?"he asked suprised. "Because I'm going to your friends. That was the plan, right?" I asked, but he just stared at me. "Euh... Sorry. What did you say?" he asked me, out of his hypnose. "I said that I was going to your friends." and again he was staring at me. "If you did'nt hear me now, that's than big fat bad luck, because I won't repeat it again." I said very mad at him. "Sorry, what?" he asked, again out of his hypnose. I looked very, but really, very mad at him. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't listen to you. I was enchanted by your beautiful face. So it's abovious that I couldn't listen to you." he said and his eyes sparkled. I was stunned. I couldn't move or give a kick. I just suprisly looked at him. "Thank you, that's so sweet. Your face is also beautiful." I said my thought's out loud. When I hearded it, I hit my hand over my mouth. "I... I... I mean... that... euhm..." I mumbled. I turned all red and I was ashamed. He just grinned. "I have a question for you. Did you like the kiss back then?" he asked and he blushed too. I blushed harder. I didn't want to get imbarced. I want to say the trueth, but maybe when I say it, he'll laugh at me. I waited and waited and he was with the moment losing his pacient. "If you didn't like it, you can just say it." he said very irritated. "I didn't said that. I'm thinking." I said with my eyes closed and he looked surprised at me. "Well, ok then. I'll let you think." he said and closed his eyes. I opened my eyes and stared at him for a long time, I wanted to answer his question... But when he opened his eyes, I couldn't look away. I didn't know what I was going to do and what I wanted to do. "So, do you have an answer?" he asked and I winked. "Euh... Yeah..." I said, still a little under a hypnose "I kinda liked it. But..." but I couldn't say anything anymore, because he pressed his lips lightly on mine. I pushed him away. Only God knows why I did that and I asked him for the answer. "I'm sorry. I just wanna stay friends." I lied, God knows why. "Oh, ok. I understand. So do you still wanna meet my friends or?" he asked, still kind. "Yeah, absolutly." I said very enthousiastic. I didn't know why actually, because I rejected him. "Ok, so follow me." he said with a beautiful smile. I was enchanted by his smile and let me just be dragged by him. We were on our way to his friends. We arrived at a small and friendly little house. He knocked on the wooden door of the cottage. Somebody said that we could come in. He opened the door and inside the house, in the living room, there were a lots of kids of our age. I saw one older man, but he looked like begin the thirty. I looked at the man and I noticed something. I looked at him and at my world. They really looked like each other. When my world saw my puzzeld look, he laid it out. "Myuu, this is my father, Ryo. That's why I look like him." he said, answering my toughts. "Oh, nice tothumb|Ryo, the father of my world... meet you sire." I said with truth and schook his hand. "That is totally mutual." he said an winked at me. I smiled and my world came between use, it looked like he didn't like it when I smiled like that at someone else. I just grinned and pushed the idee away. It couldn't be that. He don't even like me anymore in that way. He even didn't before! But why did he kissed me then? I asked myself, but I would push the question away. My world was calling up names and pointed to the persons whose names were. The green haired guy called Kyoya, the pink or purple haired guy called Hyoma, the long white haired guy Tsubasa, the little green haired guy Kenta, the small yellow haired guy Yu and the small pink haired guy Titi. Then he pointed at the girls of his group. The orange haired girl called Tsuki. I don't know, but at the very beginning when I saw her I liked her, weard. The blue haired girl called Hikaru. Not a lote of girls I see. The maroon head and my twin arrived. I didn't know why they taked so long. Well I found out that maroon head called Madoka and my twin called Ryuga. Ryuga? I recognize that name from somewhere. But I just tought that it was my imagination. I actually laught about it. They all looked at me with a surprised look and I explained it. "Gingka, one question... Who the hell is this?" Kyoya asked with a questioning look. "Oh, yeah. Guys this is Myuu." my world (I still call him that way thumb|217px|Kyoya...because he's mine) said with his loudly but beautiful voice. It's weard, but now I can hear everything clearly. "Hello." I just said with my cracky voice. "Where did you meat her?" Kyoya asked again. "Well, some guys tryed to..." he said and thought with disgust to those boys "But I saved her and then we went our own way and then I seen her here again." he continued. "Did you followed him?" Kyoya asked at me and I blushed. "No!" I creamed and everybody was shocked about my reaction. "It was jut a coincidence." I said fast. My world looked desapointed down. But I tought it was just my imagination. "Well, how..." but Kyoya couldn't finish his sentess. "I didn't know that he was here. It was a pure coincidence." I said and with that the conversation was done. I watched that Madoka smiled at my world and grabbed his hand. My world first looked at me, but then smiled back at her en kissed her cheek. I looked at them destructive and furious. I pounded angrily and walked away from the house. But that boy from earlier stopped me. He looked at me and I understood. He didn't want me to leave. So I stayed and he pulled me closer to him. I didn't know what was happening and I just closed my eyes. But then... ''To be continued...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Yin Categorie:Twins Categorie:Friends Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Browse Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Kyoya